


Breakfast with the Malfoy's.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humour, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Just your average breakfast with the family.





	Breakfast with the Malfoy's.

"I feel like I should be shocked that you two had sex there, but I’m not anymore." Draco said, his gaze on the spot he'd accidentally seen his uncle bending his aunt over the night before. 

“You’ll understand one day, boy. Sometimes you just got to fuck her to shut her up.” Rodolphus commented offhandedly, flipping through the morning paper. 

Bellatrix with her tea cup half way to her lips lowered it again and gave her husband a ‘is that so?’ look. “Oooh that’s what it was, to shut me up, how silly of me! Here I was thinking it was because you can’t control your cock.” 

“We do not need to hear such things, thank you Bellatrix.” Lucius snapped with a glance of disgust in his sister in laws direction. 

Narcissa groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache was coming and it was only 9am. “Can we lower the sex talk at the breakfast table please, and more importantly, around my son.” 

“Honestly mum, the things I hear coming from their bedroom.. I’m already scarred for life.” Draco said as he speared bacon onto his fork while listening with amusement to his aunt and uncle bickering across the table and his mother now attempting to stop them while his father threw in dry comments here and there. 

Just your average breakfast.


End file.
